


【神亚】墟里

by oasis2616



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: 坑。
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker





	【神亚】墟里

**Author's Note:**

> 坑。

【上】

很安静。

墙上运转如常的挂钟没有齿轮咬合的咔嚓声，门缝渗入的风带起了随意铺在地板上的账单，纸张飘洒而落跟空气碰撞也没有簌簌的声音。有那么一瞬间亚连以为自己的耳朵失聪了。

只是以为。当他拉扯着干涩的喉咙发声时确确实实能听清自己喑哑的嗓音。

“蒂姆？”

本应与他形影不离的魔偶没有给出回应，他不由得瑟缩肩膀打了个冷颤，接着坐在床上细致入微地开始观察自己身处的环境。

熟悉的每一件摆设毋庸置疑指明他这儿是他亚连·沃克的房间，却是在旧教团的房间。亚连有些纳闷，他明明记得闭眼前是躺在新教团的房里，林克还边往记事本写着自己今天任务的概况边唠叨他该收拾房间了。

回想完毕，脊骨后知后觉泛起凉意，手指弯曲紧紧揪着被单，因太过用力而令指尖发白。

——梦？

——还是说……

慌忙截断即将揭幕的可能性，亚连深呼吸以平复剧烈的心跳，但呼出的气息明显厚重许多，沉甸甸的硬要在看不见的空气中拉划开一个洞，洞里住着无名的恐惧。掀开被子亚连侧身便要下床，短靴搁置在床脚，靴面光洁如新……新？眼角一抽，亚连压抑住继续往下想的冲动，在尚未了解现状的时候，可不能率先就把自己吓得连探查的勇气都没有。

迅速套上靴子，抬头时视线下意识扫到床头旁边的椅子，这是他平时用来放外套的地方，现在外套还好端端地搭着椅背遮住了那上面诡异的表情，但椅面却多了一张四方折叠的纸。亚连犹豫不到半秒抬手就要拿过来看。

但有比他动作更快的声音响起。在门外。

从醒来之后亚连只听到过由自己产生的声音，短促的呼吸抑或被褥的摩擦，现在这意外插入的着实让他吃了一惊。他的动作猛然顿住，也来不及留意自己的姿势有多么奇特，全副心神都放在了门外的世界，用有限的注意力获取最大限度的外界情报。

是脚步声。亚连闭上眼仔细听着，脑海里不断浮现过往听过的各种声音与之比对，他的头不自觉地往门口倾侧，眉头微蹙，神情犹如经受着噩梦的纠缠般不自然。是平日教团人来人往时最常发出的，脚步声。

一旦“最常的”这个定语出现，就意味着他的推断范围瞬间扩大了不止一倍。亚连面带烦躁地闭眼将手收回来按住额角，原本弯着的腰渐渐挺直，待那脚步声愈发可闻，眼帘微掀他抬起左手正做圣洁发动的预备式。

三。二。一。

内心默数三下，踏着刚显现的“一”神之道化瞬间发动，无数道化之带将身体包裹其中却不碍他即刻破门而出的行动，没有刻意控制力度的后果就是因惯性几乎全身倾出走廊栏杆的高难度姿势。

亚连坦然承认，光顾着压抑恐惧感冲出来的自己确实忘了在旧教团，房门跟教团底端只有一条走廊宽度的距离。

目光刚一接触那沉沉的黑暗喉咙便下意识干咽，当初从这儿摔下去的科姆伊Ⅱ号最后落得何种面目他可依旧历历在目，而且他非常坚定作为人类的自己绝没有那般抗打击的坚硬程度。

一手往后摸索到栏杆使力将已经下倾的上身撑起，方才全凭搁在那儿的腹部稳住平衡，现在还隐隐作痛，大概压出一道红痕了。但亚连还没粗神经到立马掀开衣摆证实自己的猜测，解除摔下去的危险后他赶紧左右环顾，奈何他唯一的光源只有从自己身后房内溢出的昏黄灯光，对于照亮整层楼乃至上下几层楼不过杯水车薪，他也只能勉强确认没看到人影作动。

那阵脚步声已然消匿。

亚连收回垂在身侧的道化之带，圣洁凝成的披风挡不住由内而生的寒意，比起离开身处的起点去找寻连存在都不知晓的终点，他更愿意多花些时间先把刚发现的纸张读完。

偏生他握着把手正欲阖上门扉时因那未知的吸引力回头多看了门外一眼，黑暗缄默无声，灯光似是摇晃了半瞬，那暗色便趁势步步逼近。光暗交接处是模糊的灰，像谁失神的瞳孔。

亚连浑身猛然一颤，利落关门。

靠着冰冷的铁门亚连大喘几口气，他需要这么冷的温度帮他找回理智，漫天遍地的无助如同洪水猛兽一样向他涌来。他一遍遍低吟着“没关系”，脑海里浮出似曾相识的一幕，但没能看清就散在意识面前。原先抚着额头的手泄愤般地揪着发根，他稍稍沉溺在头皮传来的阵阵刺痛中。

思绪纷乱，时间的概念也被卷入绞碎成粉末。亚连没有留意究竟花了多久才令自己执起纸张的手不再发颤，纸张折了两折，用手指将它抚平后亚连闭眼直到一切无须有的情绪都被收敛到冷静的背后，才屏气凝神开始阅读内容。

字迹娟秀且熟悉，只是越到后面行文间越显潦草，他曾在关于轮回之城的报告上看过。是出自李娜莉之手。

内容意外简短，将全文看完也不过几息的功夫，亚连的神情却流露出迷茫。

“Leave here! Hurry up!（快离开这里！）Keep off （远离……）”

显然李娜莉并没有把她要写的写完，“off”的连横甚至只画到一半便中断，墨色不浓不淡，纸面也不见多余的滴落的墨水。

像是写到那儿，笔突然消失了一样。

连同写字的人一起，消失。

突如其来的两个消息所具的冲击性不亚于他刚刚在一片静谧中听见诡异的脚步声，这个对比不好，因为它引得被对比之物再一次出现了。

……真巧。抽搐着嘴角亚连默默给这样的情况安上巧合的状态，除此之外他不愿作多想。

这回的脚步声清晰了许多，像隔在彼此间那层厚重的雾霭终于被拨开，毫无犹疑地朝自己直直迫近。但来得太快，亚连尚未确定该是先惊慌或是先欣喜。

将纸重新折叠随手放到一边，亚连决定再度执行“冲出去”的身体指令。危险指数伴着声音清晰度的改变而提升，可有过一次经验的他的胆子也变大了，而且他自信这番举动说不定能把对方吓跑咧。 

倏地站起身，放轻力度使鞋底跟地板相触时能够悄然无声，屈起膝盖全身重心慢慢下移，嵌在左手手背的十字架幽幽散发绿色荧光。 

这回不再默数三下凭着一阵头脑发热就冲出去，亚连分外有耐心地等待脚步声顿止的那刻。 

应该不会突然消失了吧。他这么想着，舌苔却分泌出更多的唾液，将心底的惧怕用这种方式坦露出来一览无遗。 

脚步声没在应有的频率上响起。 

亚连冲出去的身形如同箭矢离弦。 

唯一可惜的是，他没能碰到门板步伐就黏着地面不动了。 

因为有人比他更快。 

“何方妖孽还不速速在我六幻之下现形嘁原来是颗豆芽菜而已！” 

“冷静点别冲动我是驱魔师亚连沃克我什么都不知道呸竟然是笨蛋神田！” 

“你说什么！” 

“只有笨蛋才会一进房都没看清就拿刀砍人的吧——” 

“闭嘴！要不是你在里面发出鬼鬼祟祟的声响我才不会冲进来！” 

“你胡说！刚刚我一直安静站在这儿怎么可能会有什么声音，神田你果然年纪大了耳朵都不好使了呢。” 

“呵…豆芽菜你是脑子抽了连自己做过什么都不记得了？我走到这儿的时候刚好听见房里传来碗碟打碎的难听的声音……” 

“你傻了吗我房间里哪有那种东西……” 

习惯性接过话茬再反驳对方，亚连没能在第一时间反应过来为什么神田说到最后显得底气不足，斗嘴的话已经出口一半才后知后觉懂得双方的矛盾究竟落在多么不合理的地方。 

亚连抬头，神田低头，隔着中间旗鼓相当的圣洁对上了彼此的眼睛，不意外地看到相同的不自然。 

“……先休战吧。” 

“哼。” 算是同意了。

将护腕重新戴好，这一觉不仅让他回到旧教团，连带装束也变成刚到教团时的款式，手搭着用自家师父团服的一角做成的护腕，亚连道不清心中复杂的情绪里怀念占了多少。

看起来很不耐烦的神田没给他继续沉浸在这股情绪的时间：“喂，你知道些什么？”

“问别人事情的话还是要有点礼貌哦，不过对神田这种家伙果然还是不能奢望太多的样子。”他的大脑里不止地闪烁着跟神田不对盘的信号，哪怕几十秒前他刚对那人说过休战的言论。

一半收入刀鞘的六幻意料之内又被拔出，亚连眼睁睁看着自己的床被漆黑的刀刃劈成了两半，刚想开口斥责神田发什么神经那锋利的凶器已经贴着他的脖颈，再偏移几毫厘就会跟他的血液亲吻融合：“我问，你答。别废话。”

亚连心想你有刀你厉害哦我不也有道化之剑你以为我会怕你吗笨蛋神田，然后——他满脸惶恐地点点头，嘴唇紧闭着快要泛白。

再不服气想抄起道化之剑跟神田对打，也得给他能把剑变出来的机会啊，现在的处境恐怕他没能等到那刻就被一抹脖子了。

神田看似非常满意地勾起渗人的笑，俯身前倾不忘将刀身也往前推：“你知道些什么？”

恶魔！恶魔！神田绝对是恶魔！不……或许恶魔都没有这么恐怖！

冷不丁忆起在方舟之内身后燃起魔鬼般的业火挥刀要将他们赶到下一个房间里的神田，亚连紧张得浑身打颤：天啊…我为什么要想起那么恐怖的景象……

是啊，他为什么要想起方舟里的画面。被界虫攻击，躲避六幻的劈砍，说着负气的话心里跟明镜似的明白对方无情下的体贴，“绝对要追上来哦不然就揍你”也不过是一厢情愿的约定，那个人只给他留下了自己凛然的背影。如果没有弹起奏之曲，连现在被威胁的机会都没有。

“你想知道什么？”他扬起头，算准了角度不会被刀刃割破皮肤，“江户？方舟？还是Lv.4？”

“嘁。”神田脸上的每块肌肉都控诉着对这个答案的不满意，“你只知道这些吗。”

亚连露出奸诈的笑容：“那么……变成小孩的你？”

六幻瞬间横劈过来，他险险蹲下躲过斩首一刀，慢了半拍的发尾却没有这般好运气被削了一大截。

“想找死直说就是。”

“还真是让你失望了，我可不想死在一个女人脸的手下——”

银色利爪抵住再度袭来的六幻，亚连神色自若地反唇相讥。

神田面上阴云密布，绷紧了嘴角像忍耐着什么，亚连本以为他会将吵嘴接续下去，却没想到他会说出别的：“额头镶着珠子的小鬼。”

“他叫提摩西！”不假思索纠正对方的称呼，亚连惊觉面前的神田或许也是和自己一样……“难道神田你也……”

看着那副默不作声的模样亚连心知自己猜对了，顾不得还在跟神田兵刃相接立马开始连珠带炮地发问：“神田你是怎么来到这儿的？是在房间里醒过来然后到处乱跑的吗？对了你床头是不是也有李娜莉写给你的纸条让我看看上面是不是也写着同样的话！”

“李娜莉的纸条？”无视前边一大串没什么用的问题，神田直截了当进入主题，“在哪儿？”

“神…神田你没有吗…”直至看清对方眼神里的认真，亚连才反应过来那张未写完的纸条或许真的很重要，便也联想到自己刚才只是随手乱放在床上，床上……姿势僵硬地转过头看向床，不出所料那已成了破布跟碎铁混杂的废物堆。连坚固的床架都被那刀拆成这样，更别说薄薄的一张纸了。神田循着他的视线追随目标，触及自己制造的结果后镇定自若地转头保持面瘫状，几尺之距的豆芽菜脸色苍白得跟科姆伊宣布食堂再也不能免费供应三餐一样。内心萌生出零落几点的愧疚被神田瞬间掐杀，他故作冷淡地开口，试图拉回亚连的注意力：“那…上面写了什么？”

亚连努力劝抚着自己不能冲动哪怕不想承认但这个一刀平真的很有可能是在这儿的唯一的同伴了，况且自己也还记得内容所以没关系的……等出去以后再打！

尽管勉强算想通透了，但亚连并未打算敛起闪烁着的凶光，纵是神田也只能堪堪维持表面的满不在乎，握住六幻的手腕不由自主地收紧：“喂豆芽……”

“神田桑是觉得——没有把六幻收起来的必要吗——”

去他的神田桑！这颗豆芽菜受刺激过大脑袋出毛病了吗？这是什么恶心的语气！蹙着眉头把六幻从利爪上移开，神田一脸我都照做了别再废话的表情，亚连也不强求他还能做出再多退让。

“李娜莉说，让我离开这里。”亚连的注意力固执地驻足于墙面，他知道神田正瞧着自己，但还是没去回应视线，“她还写了…让我远离某个人，或者某个物体。她没写完，这很蹊跷；你要是看到笔迹估计也会这么想的。”

“笔迹怎么了？”神田看着外露的刀刃，想想还是将其收入刀鞘，六幻说不定在之后还能发挥作用——是砍豆芽菜抑或是直接砍掉教团大门走出去就不得而知了，“写到一半突然断掉了？”

他答得很随意，完全没过大脑就说出来的那种随意，却博得亚连一声惊呼：“你怎么知道的！”

神田不作声，他相信豆芽菜肯定能从自己脸上看出那句话属于毫无根据的胡扯。果不其然紧接着亚连瞪着他碎碎念：“真没想到笨蛋神田随口瞎掰也能说中……”

“想打架等离开这里再说，现在把嘴闭紧了，闭不紧就别怪我。”虽是这么说着，但他毫无拔刀的意愿，“会断掉就绝不可能是李娜莉愿意这么做的，怕是被外力介入才不得不突然‘消失’。”见亚连没搭腔的欲望便又补充道：“你跟我会来到这里肯定也是受外力影响被拉进来的。”

纠结许久的猜测忽地被对方提出，亚连心脏也猛然一紧：“外力……那现在怎么办？”神田又陷入沉默，他不由得提高了音量，“神田？”

“…先去司令室看看，怎么说那儿是教团的核心地区。”那静默的半晌像是在沉吟，又想是在发愣，总之神田也给出了一个探查方向。话语刚落，他没理会亚连的回复就径自出了房。

亚连有些气闷，但又无可奈何决定遵从对方的决定，毕竟两人在黑暗同行总比让他独自一人要……安全。他临走前受潜意识驱使，目光在最初那悄无声息运转的钟表流连几秒，时针分针恰恰在正上方的罗马数字处重合。

夜色已深。

TBC


End file.
